


L'utilità dell'amicizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Yamcha ha un vero amico in Thenshinan, anche se al loro primo incontro gli ha rotto un piede.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggio: YamchaPrompt: Quanto sono inutileLanciata da Andrea ventura (Aven90 su efp)





	L'utilità dell'amicizia

L’utilità dell’amicizia

Tensinhan si fermò, stringendo il pacco sotto l’ascella. Si voltò sentendo un’aura e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa c’è amorino?” domandò Lunch. Il tre occhi batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò verso la blu.

“Precedimi. Devo fare qualcosa” spiegò. La donna si strinse la fascia intorno ai capelli, si sporse gli baciò la fronte pelata.

“D’accordo tesoruccio, ma non tornare tardi. Jaozi si spaventa se rientri tardi” mormorò. Prese il pacco che il fidanzato gli porgeva, si voltò e saltellò. Tensinhan spinse la porta del bar entrò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. La luce soffusa illuminava una decina di persone sedute a dei tavolacci. Si voltò e avanzò, la puzza di birra e sigarette gli punse le narici. Si sedette a un sedile davanti al bancone e guardò Yamcha riverso con il capo sul piano di legno. Davanti ai suoi lunghi capelli neri c’era un gruppo di bicchieri vuoti, guardò dentro uno pieno di una sostanza ambrata. Sospirò e ticchettò sulla spalla dell’ex-predone del deserto.

“Ehy” chiamò. L’altro rizzò la testa di scatto, si tastò il fianco e ringhiò.

“Maledizione, ho dimenticato la mia spada” biascicò. L’ex-allievo del genio della gru sentì l’odore di alcool e avvertì la nausea salire.

“Insieme a Pual e al buon senso” borbottò. Yamcha sbatté gli occhi neri liquidi e sbuffò.

“Cosa ne vuoi sapere …”. Gli tastò il volto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Tensinhan?” chiese. Tensinhan sospirò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Cosa ci fa qui?” domandò. Yamcha sollevò il bicchiere con ancora due dita di whisky e se lo portò alle labbra. Bevve svuotandolo e lo alzò sopra il suo capo.

“Scopro quanto sono inutile!” gridò. Il barista li guardò, sospirò e scosse il capo. Un uomo tossì superando il rumore del brusio.

Tensinhan lo abbracciò.

“Da soli siamo tutti inutili, ma per me sei un amico prezioso” disse per rassicurarlo.

“Non salvo il mondo, la mia donna mi ha piantato e non riesco nemmeno a tornare il ladro di un tempo” sibilò Yamcha. Si alzò in piedi e cadde all’indietro. Ten lo strinse più forte al petto e lo prese in braccio.

“Allora prova qualcosa di diverso che non sia lasciarsi andare. Abbiamo già cambiato vita, farlo un’altra volta non può distruggerci” ribatté.

 


End file.
